Theirs
by Trinity Everett
Summary: "For the first time in weeks, something feels normal and right in her life. This is exactly where she needs to be, standing with her shoulder bumping his, her body humming simply from being near him." What if Castle and Beckett had made their anniversary dinner in 8x07?


**Theirs**

**An 8x07 AU**

* * *

They step onto the elevator together, sharing hopeful smiles. For the first time in weeks, something feels normal and right in her life. This is exactly where she needs to be, standing with her shoulder bumping his, her body humming simply from being near him.

"Do I need to change?" she asks, breaking the silence – not quite the easy silence they usually enjoy, but not tense or strained like it has been in the last few weeks either – and lifting her eyes to his profile.

Castle shakes his head. "You look beautiful."

Her cheeks heat at the flattery. He tells her all the time, every day he's at the precinct and his eyes skim over yet another new outfit she's purchased to avoid removing something else from their close, every time he steps into the room and his gaze locks on her. But hearing it tonight on their anniversary is somehow even more special.

"Not too dressed down?" She smooths her hand over the suede of her jacket, trying not to fidget. Black slacks, a black jacket, and a white shirt don't exactly scream 'anniversary dinner,' after all.

Her husband catches her hand, smoothing his thumb over hers. "You look perfect, Kate. There's no reason for you to change clothes."

She nods, squeezing his fingers briefly before letting go and stepping out of the elevator once it opens to the ground floor.

"In that case, dinner?" she asks, looking over her shoulder in time to see his smile grow larger and more confident.

Guilt stabs at her belly. Her husband should never have to feel uncertain about them, about how badly she wants to be with him on their anniversary (any other time too, but especially on their anniversary).

Beckett hooks her pinky around his, drawing him to her. "Gonna tell me where we're going?"

Rick smiles, offering an eyebrow wiggle but no hints about his plans for them. Not that it really matters to her; at this point she would be happy with getting food from the hot dog cart down the block and eating it right there in the middle of the sidewalk. As long as she's with him.

Of course, being out in the open with him like that isn't smart, not if she's being watched. Even now, she could be jeopardizing his safety, but instead of letting him go, she steps closer, hiding their joined hands from view. He gives her a quizzical look, but she just smiles, squeezing his fingers. He shouldn't look this confused because she's holding his hand.

God, she just hopes she doesn't end up hurting him more when the night is over.

A true smile splits her face as they turn a corner a few blocks later and Remy's comes into view.

"Rick," she breathes.

He squeezes her hand, lifting a shoulder. "I thought about going somewhere else, I actually made reservations somewhere else, but–"

She hears what he doesn't say: he didn't know if she would be okay with it.

"This is perfect. Anywhere would've been good, but this is perfect," she insists, pressing closer and touching her grateful smile into his shoulder.

Remy's is theirs. It's where they'd truly started to get to know one another, it's where she can promise that he still knows her. That she still knows his wonderful heart and loves him just the same, even more than she'd ever thought possible – despite everything that's happening with her at the moment.

Castle dusts a kiss to her cheek when they enter the diner, encouraging her to choose their seats. The booth she has always thought of as theirs is occupied, but the one behind it is open, as is one on the opposite side of the room. She picks the uncharted territory, grinning at her husband's surprised look.

"Just keeping you on your toes, Rick."

His hand sweeps over her back, the affection in the gesture warming her to her toes.

"That you do."

He kisses her knuckles once they reach the booth, releasing her with a reluctance that's written all over his face. She reclaims his hand once they're settled and they've given their orders to a waitress she doesn't recognize, swiping her fingertips over his wedding ring.

"Still got my usual, though," she offers, watching his eyes sparkle with amusement as she picks up the thread of conversation. "Don't worry."

"Oh good. I'd hate to have to rush you to the ER for a head injury or something equally personality changing."

Whether it's intentional or not, there's enough of an edge in the statement to make her throat tighten. She laughs it off, though, squeezing his hand.

"I love you, Rick," she says. "I just… I want you to know that."

Her husband nods, turning his hand over and curling his fingers around hers.

"I know you do, Kate. I know." He squeezes her hand. "I love you, too."

The band around her chest relaxes only the slightest bit. His exchange with Lindsey Trent still rings in her ears. He'd been playing a role, she knows, but the conversation had felt so very real, the truth just a little too close to home.

"And because I love you," he continues, reaching into his jacket pocket, "I bought you something."

"Castle, you didn't need to–"

"I did, Kate." He places the jewelry box on the table in front of her, squeezing her hand. "It's just something small this time."

She nods, reaching over and pushing the lid up, tracing her eyes over the delicate sapphire pendant earrings, the long chain and delicate bracelet with the matching stones. "Oh, Babe, this is absolutely stunning."

He smiles. "I'm happy you like it."

"I love it," she swears. "I love it, Rick. Thank you."

She stretches across the table, palming his cheek and drawing him into a kiss that tastes far too much of confusion and heartache, her own regret.

"Thank you," she breathes, resting her forehead against his. His thumb slips along her cheek, lifting her chin and drawing her mouth to his once more. She hums against his lips, accepting his kiss with too much need. Even tucked away as they are, it's risky to kiss him like his, but she can't bring herself to let him go.

"I love you," she whispers when they part. "And I… kind of got you something too," she confesses, dotting a kiss on his lips. Forcing herself to pull away, she grabs the envelope from her jacket pocket, sitting back as he takes it.

Rick grins, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"What did you–" he cuts off. "Kate?" His eyes lift to hers, searching for answers in her gaze. "Bali?"

She nods. Maybe she shouldn't have made the plans with things as up in the air as they are, but he deserves the hope. Their marriage deserves it.

"I already blocked the time on my schedule," she says, "and I sent in the paperwork to renew my passport. So make sure yours is up to date, too."

He nods, brushing his thumb over the plane tickets. She can only hope he understands what the gift means, that it's a promise that this time out will be over, and they'll be together for real in a few months.

"This… situation isn't forever, Rick," she says after a beat, needing to make sure he knows. Her hand covers his as determination floods her chest, making the words fall from her lips with ease. "This is how you can be sure of that."

She exhales. "If that's what you want," she adds, lowering her chin.

"If?" he stammers. "_If_ this is what I want? Kate, there's nothing I want _more_. Now, in four months, whenever."

She nods, relief curling her lips upward. "Yeah?"

He nods in return, squeezing her fingers. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"When you were in the lawyer's office, I was watching," she admits, feeling herself giggle as he feigns shock. "And I just… look, I know you were doing what you had to do to get answers from her, but when she asked you if there was any hope for us, you didn't answer. And I just… it felt real, Rick. Too real."

Castle exhales, his eyes growing serious as he reaches for both of her hands.

"Kate, I won't lie and say I understand what's happening right now, or why you felt like you needed to call this time out. I won't lie and say that I'm happy we're having it, or that I'm happy that you haven't exactly talked to me about it, but…"

She swallows hard, fighting the urge to wince. To hear it laid out so plainly just sounds so cold.

"But," he continues, getting her attention again, "I will never, ever give up hope for us. I never have, and that will never change, until you tell me it should. And even then, I'm still going to fight you on it."

She grips his hands, managing a quiet huff at his optimism, his outright refusal to accept the hypothetical demise of their relationship.

"I won't. I won't say that. Ever," she adds, noting the relief that slides over his shoulders. He talks a good game, but it's obvious he'd needed to hear that much from her.

His lips turn up, joy crinkling the corners of his eyes once again. "Okay," he agrees.

"Okay," she echoes, jostling his hand.

She leans in, touching her mouth to his again. Rick murmurs her name, freeing a hand and cupping her cheek. She presses into the touch, allowing it to ignite the need in her belly.

"What do you say we ask them to box our food to go?"

"God, yes," he breathes. "Let me take you home tonight, Kate."

She nods, getting to her feet and moving to the counter to change their orders while Rick gathers her things.

"I got it," Castle says as she reaches for her jacket and pulls out her wallet. "Dinner was my idea, remember? My treat."

She shakes her head, swiping her card before he can get to his wallet. "You can get the next one."

His hand curls around her hip as the promise hits home. There will be a next time. Another dinner. Another time out from the time out. "I can accept these terms."

His fingers flex, gripping her tighter.

"Good," she hums, shivering at the intention in the touch. They need to get out of here and get home. _Now_.

She's given the bag with their burgers and fries a moment later, and she doesn't hesitate to take Rick's hand and pull him out of the diner. It's a small mercy that they're able to keep a respectable distance from one another on the way back to the loft, hopefully keeping some cover intact should someone have eyes on them, but they barely make it inside before stripping one another bare and reaffirming the love and life they're working toward together.

Their food gets eaten much, much later as they sit half-dressed on the floor in their bedroom. The burgers are cold and the fries soggy and limp, but with him warm and sturdy at her side, his lips feathering over her temple between bites, it's the best anniversary meal yet.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. It's hard to believe it's been five years since Castle and Beckett got married!_

_Based on the prompt from anonymous: a what if fic for their anniversary date from 8.07? In which they actually went and didn't rain check because of Ryan and Espo fighting._


End file.
